


I'm fluid

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Genderfluid!Tyler, Just Cute Stuff, Other, ill add more tags later, pansexual!josh, this doesnt really have a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is genderfluid and josh is trying to help</p><p>(Uncompleted and it probably won't be sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread
> 
> I really need a Josh

I stifled a yawn as I woke up and stretched, reaching over to the other side of the bed, looking for another body, but my hand found nothing but a slightly warm patch. I sighed, sitting up and throwing my legs over the edge of the bed before, stumbling over to my draws, glancing in the mirror on the way.

It hit me like a tuck.

I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head- I shouldn’t look like that. I stood in front of my reflection, running my hands over my  **flat** chest and my  **curveless** sides, causing tears to prick my eyes. Why do I look like this? This isn’t right. I wiped my face, drying it on my hand as last night's conversation came back to me.

 

_ “Hey, Tyler? Are you okay?” he pulled me into a hug, keeping me from moving. _

_ “Yeah, just… yeah,” he frowned. _

_ “Is it about the skirts you were looking at?” I looked away. “Tyler, it’s okay, you can tell me.” _

_ “I know but I-I’mgenderfluid,” I said it in a rush, just wanting to get it out of the way. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. _

_ “It’s okay, Ty, I still love you. I will always love you, no matter what.” _

 

I sat in front of the glass- he left 

me, he’s not going to come back is he? He lied. I pulled my knees up to my chest, letting my tears run freely because why hide them when no one was going to come back to see them.

I put my arms around myself, hating the flatness, how there were almost no curves, how my voice wasn't quite right. I let out a quiet sob; you would have thought i would be used to this by now, but the truth is, it never gets easier. I heard a soft click behind me.

“Tyler?” I looked up to find Josh standing behind me, holding a small bag. I looked away, not daring to meet his gaze- it not a good look being walked in on, when your in your underwear crying. He crouched down and engulfed me in his warm embrace.

“Hey it’s okay,” he turned me away from the mirror, holding a the small parcel in front of him.

“I got you something,” I hesitantly took it, “but if you don't like it, it's okay, I can take it back,” I opened the bag, pulling out the contents. 

The first this was the floral skirt I was looking at the other day, the other being a long black dress. I looked up at him then back down at the garments.

“T-thank you Jishwa,” I held back tears.

“You like them?” I shook my head, his smile dropping a little.

“I love them,” I pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing up to try them on. He smiled up at me when I wriggled into the dress; it fitted almost perfectly the material just brushing the floor and the lace covering my shoulders but, the chest was a little loose.

“It's okay if you don't want to but, we can go shopping for a bra and some shoes if you want,” I nodded before taking it off and slipping the skirt on over my hips. It hung down to just above my knees, the black material contrasting beautifully with the pink and red flowers that were printed onto it. I smiled spinning around, watching as Josh's smile brightened as I giggled.

“I’m proud to call you my- what are your pronouns?”

“They/them.”

“My datemate,” he finished, finding one of my shirts and pulling it over my head.

“You look beautiful Ty,” I felt my cheeks heat up.

“We can go shopping soon if you want,” he got up and took my hands in his.

“Love you Jishwa,” he lent in lightly kissing me. 

“Love you too Ty.”


	2. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they dont actually spend that much time shopping, its more just josh feeling bad and trying to comfort tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way saying that identifying as genderfluid mean you are attention seeking, this just how i feel about myself sometimes.

I walked through the shops next to Josh, catching the looks people gave us; some glares, others smiles. As we weaved through the shelves of shoes, I felt something shift.

Great. A gender change.

I pulled uncomfortably at the bottom of my skirt, looking at the ground and avoiding making eye contact with Josh.

“Hey, Ty? Are you okay?” I nodded. I didn't want to tell him I wasn’t even a little comfortable because he drove us out here, and he brought me these clothes for me to wear; wasn't the least I could do for him is wear them?

“Tyler?” he waved his hand in front of me “earth to Tyler...” I focused back on him as he watched in with concern.

“Come on we can come back okay?” I shook my head, grabbing his hand.

“It’s fine Jish we can carry on,” I smiled at him hoping it might make me look more at ease.

“I can tell you're comfortable here Ty. It’s okay I don't mind,” he took my hand in his, carefully guiding me out towards the car park.

______________

I ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind me.

“Tyler? Did I do something? I’m sorry,” I quickly took off the skirt, throwing it to the floor before hiding under the blankets. I listened to the small footsteps move closer to the door, stopping before a quiet knock echoed through the room. Angry tears sprung to my eyes- I wasn't mad at Josh, no; I was mad at myself. My wonderful boyfriend had gone out of his way to make me happy but, i had to ruin it all by just throwing it all back in his face. I wasn’t gender fluid, I was just attention seeking. There was another knock.

“Tyler? Can I come in?” I stayed silent, only moving to wipe the few stray tears away. He took a shaky breath.

“I’m coming in, but you can stop me if you don't want me to,” the door slowly opened and he peeked around the corner. When he got closer, I saw the tears that streaked his face- and it was my fault. He carefully sat on the bed.

“I’m so sorry Tyler, please forgive me,” his voice broke towards the end of his sentence. I shuffled up, untangling myself from the blankets, sitting up and pulling him into a hug.

“You did nothing wrong Josh, It’s okay. It’s all my fault, I’m sorry,” he pulled me into him.

“What did you do Ty?” he pulled back tilting his head with concern, the small amount of light catching on the still wet tears.

“I-I thought I was genderfluid but I was just attention seeking,” I looked away “but I swear I thought I was at the time. I’m sorry,” he pulled me back into him, squeezing me lightly while rubbing small circles into my back.

“It’s okay, Ty, you’re not attention seeking,” I shook my head, “I will always love you; no matter what,” those were the three words i needed to hear.

  
No matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in celebration of me coming out as genderfluid to my parents
> 
> i hope you liked it,   
> like i said in the beginning, there isnt really any plot just cute(ish) stuff
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> you can find on tumblr @josh-u-r-dun and i will try and fill any prompts if you have any

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it guys  
> thanks for reading  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> Tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
